


Jealousy

by Chexmixup



Series: Domestic Drabbles (Saeran) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chexmixup/pseuds/Chexmixup
Summary: He knows how crazy he must be to be jealous of her work.





	

She’s standing there, greeting those people as if it’s nothing. She smiles politely, offers a hand for them to shake, and murmurs some polite, meaningless platitude. He understands, on some level deep inside him, that he shouldn’t be jealous when she does this. She is greeting the guests she spent so much time pleasing, it’s only her job. He knows this, and yet it  _ bothers him _ because her attention isn’t solely on him. It’s not like she would leave him even when her attention wasn’t with him, she’d assured him many many  _ many _ times of the truth to this, but he couldn’t help the overwhelming rush of anxiety he felt when she left his side. Everyone leaves and finds something better, he wasn’t a permanent staple in anyone’s life.

 

There’s still a line of guests and Saeran knows this torture is going to continue on for hours. He knows he has to be adult about this, and let her finish her job, but he sees someone getting down on one knee to kiss the hand she offered to shake. It’s as if something snapped, the restraint and desperation that he’d been holding back suddenly rushed forward and his feet were moving without his command.

 

The look on her face was one of shock and mild discomfort, an awkward flush creeping up her neck as the guest looked up at her. He seemed to think he was charming, however Saeran would beg to differ. It appeared the guest was about to say something but Saeran had stopped him, his mere presence pausing any conversation. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her back flush against him. Now with her and the guests focused on him, he offered the best smile he could. It felt reminiscent of his days in the Mint Eye, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by her.

 

“Saeran?” She called, her gaze up at him. “Is something the matter?”

 

He didn’t hesitate to nod in agreement. “Of course there is, I need you to come with me now.” He pulls her away from the crowd of guests, and now even the other RFA members are focusing on them. It isn’t like he’d minded, part of him was glad that he could establish that she was his. The other part nearly demanded they all look away so he could have some privacy with his darling.

 

Speaking of, she’d made a hurried gesture to Zen and Jumin to take over the greetings- even if they wouldn’t get along, they were the two most famous faces of the RFA- before pulling away from the red-head. He glanced down at her, his eyes widening as he felt the anticipation of rejection fill his mind, but then she smiled. Her warm hand wrapped in his and she guided him out of the crowded room as the others came to fill their places. He was suddenly at a loss for what to do, she clearly had some other idea. He'd just wanted her attention back on him, maybe to stand with her away from the crowd, but she had a mind of her own and with it plans.

 

She intertwined their fingers and lead him out to the hall, and then out of the venue. It was midday, the sky was a perfect shade of blue with characteristically fluffy clouds blotting out the warm rays of sunshine. With the way she seemed to glow in the sun, he suddenly felt at ease. The most peaceful image his eyes ever had the privilege of viewing.

 

“Saeran, my love, is something wrong?” She asked calmly, reaching out and grasping his free hand so she had both. “Please tell me, are you uncomfortable? Were there too many people?” She continues and he can't find his tongue, still grasping just how beautiful she looked before him. And this sight was only his, no one else was out there to appreciate how much of a goddess she looked standing before him. That offered him the slightest comfort.

 

“I-” He paused as quickly as he'd started. What would she say if she'd figured out he'd had a jealous fit? Would she scold him? Find him too possessive and leave him? “-Yeah,” He said with on a shallow breath, his hands finding strength to grip hers. “Too crowded,” He confirmed, even if it was a lie. She smiled and it seemed all too knowing, but instead dropped to sit on the cement ground, pulling him down beside her.

  
“Next time you need a moment, just ask,” She smiled calmly, that charming smile that won over all the guests in the plaza. He was disappointed that he wasn't the only one who'd been graced with that smile. “You're always my first priority, okay? I love you,” She practically hummed with the way her voice was like a melody. His heart raced and he found himself smiling, something small but genuine, and once again squeezing her hands. He felt confident that those words were for his ears only, the tone reserved just for him. The image of an angel speaking words of love and assurance was for him and him alone, and maybe that might be enough.


End file.
